Love Triangle (Riaura Raura)
by Wizard Of Oz shipper1
Summary: Riker Lynch has fallen in love Laura Marano. There is two problems with that, 1. Ross is in love with her too, and 2. She has a boyfriend. What happens when Laura has boyfriend issues and just wants to be friends with these two guys, but she doesn't know that they love her. What happens when she realizes that she has been put in the middle of a love triangle?
1. Chapter 1

She is beautiful, and spectacular, and funny, and she gets excited over the smallest things. The truth is that she is my brothers best friend. He came to me and admitted that he had feelings for her.

 _"Riker?" He said._

 _"What's up man?" I asked him._

 _"I think I like Laura..." My fists tightened by my sides but I had to keep calm and act like it didn't bother me._

 _"What about Maia? What happened to her?" I asked._

 _"She is great and nice and amazing, but..." I looked at him._

 _"But what?" I looked at him._

 _He averted his gaze. "She's not Laura."_

 _"So? Maia and you are so cute together!" I said._

 _I know it is wrong to try to keep my brother away from his crush, but I really like Laura. I can't help it._

 _"If you like Maia so much, then why don't you date her Riker? I'm not interested." He snapped._

 _I raised my hands up in defense, "She's not my type. Anyways, I have my eye on someone else."_

 _A smirk came on his face. Oh know! Why the heck did I say that!? "Who's the girl Riker?"_

 _"She's a- a friend?" I studdered, scratching my neck nervously._

 _"What's her name?"_

 _"Um, Ally!" I said._

 _"Ally? Let me guess, she has a boyfriend named Austin." He joked._

 _"Ha Ha, no." I said rolling my eyes before changing the subject, "Anyways, what are you going to do about Laura? She already has a boyfriend." I said bitterly thinking about the scum bag that she is with now._

 _"I don't know. That is why I came to you." Oh no!_

 _"What do you need me for?" I asked._

 _"Take her out to dinner, and through the whole dinner, talk about me. Get her mind off of that dirt bag!" He said. I was all for taking her out to dinner, but discussing Ross through the whole dinner? Not good for me._

 _"Okay, I will do it." I agreed knowing darn well that maybe I will discuss Ross, but there is no way that I will talk about him through the whole dinner. I wanna learn more about Laura, not talk about Ross the whole time._

 _His eyes widened in surprise, "You will?"_

 _I nodded my head. He actually hugged me! "Thank you soooo much!"_

 _I could already feel my face turning blue,"Can't...breathe!" He quickly pulled away._

 _"Sorry man. But seriously, I owe you, big time!" And walked out._

 _"You sure do..." I muttered._

So that is how I got here, thinking about her and only her. "Mom! I'm going out for a walk!" I shouted.

"Okay honey!" I walked out of the house and headed to Laura's with the directions Ross slipped into my jacket pocket.

I knocked on her door and I heard sniffling. "Coming." The door suddenly opened, and I didn't see that bright smile and happy eyes... Her smile was gone and her eyes were red and puffy. My heart ached for her.

"Riker?" She asked.

"Sorry, did I come at a bad time?" She shook her head no and then said, "Come in."

I walked in and sat down on the couch beside her, "Why are you here? No offense."

I just looked at her and didn't reply, before I knew what I was doing, I wrapped my arms around her. She buried her face in my neck and started crying. "It's okay... It's okay."

Feeling her in my arms made me feel like I was there to protect her... It made me feel whole.

After a few minutes, she pulled away and said, "I'm sorry."

I pulled her towards me, "It is fine. I am here for you Laura... If you need to talk about this, you can."

She nodded her head, "I- It's Mason, this is probably stupid to cry over, but we were supposed to see a movie and then go out to dinner, and next thing you know, he cancels on me _again_!" She said.

"Well, maybe he has an emergency or something." I said trying to make her feel better.

"Every time we plan something? He doesn't even give me an explanation. Here, look at the texts!" She said and handed me her phone.

 ** _Monday, June 1st at 5:00 pm_**

 ** _Laura: What should I wear for our surprise date tonight?_**

 ** _Mason: Can't do it tonight._**

 ** _Tuesday, June 2nd at 9:00 pm_**

 ** _Laura: Hey, not to be a bother, but you're kind of late. Are you okay?_**

 ** _Mason: God woman! Stop being so clingy!_**

 ** _Wednesday, June 3rd at 12:00 pm_**

 ** _Laura: I thought we would meet for lunch._**

 ** _Mason: Sorry. Busy._**

 ** _Thursday, June 4th at 7:00 pm_**

 ** _Laura: Is everything okay between us? You've been kind of distant lately._**

 ** _Mason: I know I have. I'm sorry, it's just that work has been in the way, I promise that tomorrow night I will take you out on a surprise date._**

 ** _Laura: Okay Mase! Love you! :D_**

 ** _Mason: I know_**

 ** _Today at 8:00 pm_**

 ** _Laura: Where are you? We were supposed to meet up._**

 ** _Mason: I can't do it tonight._**

 ** _Laura: But you promised._**

 ** _Mason: I know._**

 ** _Laura: What's up with you? Why can't you keep your promises?_**

 ** _Mason: I gtg bye._**

 ** _Laura: MASON!_**

So that's why she was crying! I felt anger rise up inside of me and I got so mad, I could rip his head off in an instant! "Laura, you don't need him! Let's go see a movie and then have dinner. Ignore him if he tries to text you. Get on without him."

"You sure you won't mind taking me out?" She asked.

"I definitely won't mind." There is no way in heck that tonight, I am talking about Ross. We are talking about her, not him. "What do you want to go see?" I asked her.

"How about Pitch Perfect 2?" She asked with those eyes that you can't say no to.

"Sure." I replied.

"Ugh! I look like a mess! I need to go reapply." She said and headed towards her room.

I caught her by the arm and turned her around and took her face in my hands and said, "You are the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen."

She blushed! She actually _blushed!_

"Ahem! Thank you." She cleared her throat.

"Now let's go to the movies." I said and we headed to my car.

"Can I turn on the radio?" She asked.

"Of course." I replied.

She went and turned it on. Then out of no where,

 _I can't wake up I'm living a nightmare_

 _That keeps playing over again._

 _Locked in a room so hung up on you_

 _And you're cool with just being friends_

 _Left on the sidelines_

 _Stuck at a red light_

 _Waiting for my time_

 _And I can't see_

I was already singing along to it.

 _Why don't you love me?_

 _Touch me, tell me I'm your everything_

 _The air you breathe_

 _And why don't you love me baby?_

 _Open up your heart tonight_

 _'cause I could be all that you need_

 _ohhhhhhh_

 _Why don't you love me?_

I heard a voice singing along with me and I turned and looked at Laura

 _See I'm just too scared to tell you the truth_

 _Cause my heart ache can't take anymore_

 _Broken and bruised longing for you_

 _And I don't know what I'm waiting for._

 _Left on the sidelines_

 _Stuck at a red light_ I paused at a red light -Crazy right?-

 _Waiting for my time_

 _And I can't see_

 _Why don't you love me?_

 _Touch me, tell me I'm your everything_

 _The air you breathe_

 _And why don't you love me baby?_

 _Open up your heart tonight_

 _'cause I could be all that you need_

 _ohhhhhhh_

 _Why don't you love me?_

 _Why don't you give me a reason?_ She sang.

 _Please tell me the truth._ I looked at her.

 _You know that I'll keep believing_ She looked at me.

 _Til I'm with you..._ We both sang together

I sang, _Why don't you love me._

She looked at me, _Kiss me_

We started leaning in and then, *HONK* we jumped back as we realized that the light had turned green by then.

She was blushing and Lord knows that I was!

"Um... I should probably move." I said letting out a breath that I didn't know I was holding in.

"Yeah haha..." She chuckled letting out a breath too.

Then we started riding again.

Once we got to the movie theater I went up to the ticket booth. "Two tickets to Pitch Perfect 2 ma'am." I told the lady at the booth.

"I am _not_ a woman." A deep voice greeted me.

"Oh... Sir." Laura chuckled behind me. I turned and threw her a glare. She immediately stopped chuckling.

"Here is your tickets." _He_ said.

And we walked in the theater.

* * *

We walked out laughing so hard! She was in tears and holding her stomach. I had to catch my breath and wipe my eyes bye the time we were done laughing.

"Where do you want to go to eat?" I asked, my stomach growling even after inhaling half a bucket of popcorn.

"How can you be hungry? You practically ate all of the extra large bucket of popcorn!" She chuckled.

"Yeah... Sorry about that." I said.

"It's fine haha." She said.

"Anyway," She started, "How about Pizza Hut?" She asked.

"Sure!" I said.

* * *

When we got to Pizza Hut, she got a salad and we got a large pizza and sat at the table.

"So, how'd you like the movie?" She asked.

"Do these tears in my eyes answer your question?" I asked laughing.

She nodded and laughed too.

"So, what was your favorite dance on Dancing With The Stars?" She asked.

"Probably the quickstep. That was because we got the first," I put on a British accent, "Ten from Len." She chuckled.

"Mine was the jazz, _A little Party Never Killed Nobody._ " She said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yup, it was hot." My eyes widened and my jaw dropped by hearing, _Laura Marano_ saying that!

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said that!" She said. I grabbed her hand.

"No don't be, nothing is as beautiful as you Laura. And whoever can't seen that, is stupid." She blushed and looked down.

We talked a little more, and then payed for our meal and headed back to her house.

* * *

When we got back to her place, I stopped at the door and she said, "Thank you Riker."

I looked in her eyes and said, "No, thank you for making this the best night of my life."

We both started leaning in and just as our lip were about to touch, she quickly jerked back, "I um, better go to bed. It is really late."

I nodded in agreement. I was surprised when she got on her tip toes and kissed me on the cheek, "I had a great time tonight."

I couldn't wipe the smile off of my face as I said, "Me too..." She smiled at me and went back into her house.

As I got back into my car, I realized something... I've got it bad for Laura Marano.

* * *

As soon as I got home, I looked to find everybody waiting in the kitchen for me.

"Where have you been?" Mom asked.

"I was out with Laura." I said, not wiping the smile off of my face.

"You had us worried sick honey!" She said.

"I'm sorry mom." I said and hugged her.

On the way to my room, Ross stopped me. "How'd it go?"

"Amazing!" I said. And went to my room. I changed and got into my bed, and let sleep take over me. That night, the only thing I dreamed about was Laura... I needed so much more of Laura. Then my brain came to realization, 'She loves Mason... Not you' I wiped that thought out of my head and feel back asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Riker:_**

 **** _It has been three days since I've talked to Laura. The worst three days of my life._

 _ **Day 1:**_ I woke up with a huge smile on my face. I thought back to the night before, how she was so nice and sweet. I thought back to how I wanted so bad to talk to her again, and to be with her. How I wanted to hold her. I got dressed and went downstairs. I was planning to go see Laura that day.

I ran into the kitchen, zoomed past Rocky, grabbed a bowl, took the milk out of the refrigerator, got the cereal out of the cabinet, and grabbed a spoon and sat down at the table, out of breath. I opened the milk, and poured it in the bowl and I sat it down the hard that milk splashed out.

"Whoa man! Aren't you forgetting something?" Rocky asked. I looked beside me and saw that I hadn't poured cereal in the bowl.

"Darn it!" I screamed.

"What are you in such a hurry for anyways?" He chocked back a laughed.

"I want to go see Laura." I said.

"For what?" I turned around and saw Ross starting at me with a confused expression on his face.

"Uh...Uh." I stuttered.

"He promised he would help her move furniture today." Rocky said.

"What?" I asked. He elbowed me and I got the hint, "Oh yeah! I better get over there right now!"

"You can't go today." Rydel said, walking in.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I text her at about 6:00 this morning, she said to tell you that she had a great time last night, and that she wishes she could see all of us today, but she has work." Rydel said.

I smile spread across my face as she said that she liked the date- _It was not a date Riker, it was just a way to get her mind off of Mason,_ my brain told me. I didn't care though. She liked spending time with me and that is all that matters. At the same time, I was disappointed that I couldn't see her.

"Oh, well maybe tomorrow then." I said.

"I doubt it, she has rehearsal for a new movie and she has to write a new song for her album so you probably won't get to see her for like three days." Rydel said.

Rocky sent a glare towards Rydel. "Rydel, can we talk?"

"I don't know, _can_ we?" She asked. Rocky rolled his eyes and took her by the arm and pulled her out of the room.

"So... You and Laura hit it off real good didn't you?" Ross snapped.

"Ross, she was having a rough time with Mason." I saighed.

"What did he do to her?" Ross asked harshly.

"I don't know if she would like me to tell."

"So what? Now you two have your own little secrets? I bet you didn't even talk about me that night!" He said.

"We did!" I lied.

He looked down, like he didn't believe me.

I sighed, "Look, I would never steal Laura away from you, but she needed a friend, and I was there for her, that was the only reason I took her out. Plus, she already knows you. Your hobbies, how many instruments you can play, how funny you are, she has known you since the very beginning! I didn't need to put in a _good word_ for her to know that you are a great guy. Last night, she didn't need to know about a great guy, she needed an outlet from her snob of a boyfriend."

"You're right... I just didn't want Laura to fall for you when you already like someone anyways." He said. _If you only knew_ I thought to myself.

"So, we still best friends?" I asked him.

"No, we are brothers." He said.

 ** _Day 2:_** By the time that the second day came, I was down and out. I felt like I needed her by my side, and knowing that she might be out with Mason was killing me.

I pulled out my phone and texted her,

 _Hey Laura! I was just wondering how you were doing._

I got a reply and my heart started thumping out of my chest, but I frowned when I realized that this reply wasn't from her.

 ** _Who is this? And why are you texting my girlfriend?_**

I could have sworn that my heart stopped beating, anger came up in me, and I wanted so bad, to just tell him off, but that wasn't my place, and Laura would never forgive me.

I typed back carefully,

 _This is her friend, she wasn't feeling well yesterday and I wanted to make sure that she was okay._

 ** _Oh, okay! Thanks for checking up on her._**

I breathed a sigh of relief, now I am free.

 _ **Day 3 (Today):**_

 __I woke up to a beep on my phone, I sat up and is said, _Laur._

 _ **Hey, sorry I couldn't text you back yesterday, I was at work, and apparently Mason thought he should keep track of my phone. *Rolls eyes***_

 _Haha it is fine._ I replied back.

 _ **Well, do you want to meet up for lunch today? Mason canceled AGAIN!**_

 _Sure! I will pick you up at your house._

 ** _Cool! Bye Rik!_**

 _Bye Laur!_

I looked at my clock and it read, **_11:30!?_** I jumped out of bed, got dressed, brushed my teeth, and ran into the living room. "Laura needs me to be at her place at 12:00 so we could meet for lunch and then I will help with the furniture." I said.

Everyone started laughing, "What?" I asked.

"I think you forgot something..." Ryland said, pointing down.

I looked and started blushing, yup that's right, I forgot my jeans.

Rydel came downstairs rubbing her eyes, "What's so fun-" She started laughing.

"Nice heart boxers!" She said.

"Shut up!" I blushed and ran upstairs and grabbed my jeans and put them on.

Once I got in my car _finally,_ I drove off to her house.

When I got there, I knocked on the door. She opened it and greeted me with a hug. I smiled and hugged her back. She pulled away and looked at me with her hands still on my arms, "Hey! I am so happy that you are finally here! I was getting so bored."

"I am happy that I am here too! You ready to go?" I asked.

"Sure."

We got in my car and started talking, "So where do you want to go?" I asked her.

"Um, how about McDonalds?" She asked.

"Okay." We drove there. We saw the line and decided to go through drive thru and then eat at the park.

We finally got to the speaker and a voice said, "AJDUWOWNVIHOWMAIITAK?"

Laura and I flinched, "Well, I think we have found the real life version of Charlie Brown's mom." She said.

I chocked back a laugh and said, "One Ten Piece chicken nuggets with a large fry and 2 medium Dr. Peppers?"

"OXSSHAUHDUSAOC!" I got the reply.

"That is correct." I decided to go along with it instead of making her repeat the order.

I drove to the next window, "Now it is time to meet Charlie Brown's mother!" Laura said.

A man that looked about 48/49, came to the window, I looked at Laura and smirked, "Or his father..." She said and blushed.

We got our food and drove off to the park.

Our drive consisted of me teasing her about not getting the gender right. "Oh come on! Even _you_ would've mistaken that! Heck, you even mistook the ticket lady for a man!" She said, laughing.

I glared over at her and threw a fry at her. She looked at me with her mouth wide open, "Oh it's on!" She said and tossed a fry at me.

And this, my friends, is how an extreme food fight started. Before I knew what was happening, she was running around to my side of the table, with the barbecue sauce in her hand and shoved it on my nose.

I made an _O_ motion with my mouth, and a sneaky smirk came onto my face, she saw it and ran, or at least _tried_ to run. I grabbed her and held her down and opened my packet of barbecue sauce on her face.

She screamed and I started laughing. She wrestled her way out of my grip and ran over to the pond, "You can't catch me!" She shouted and stuck her tongue out at me.

I ran after her and right when I thought I had her, she moved out of the way and I fell right into the pond. She started laughing so hard, and she made the mistake of pointing at me, I grabbed her hand and pulled her in the pond. "AHHH!" She screamed.

I chuckled and picked her up bridal style, out laughing slowly faded and we looked into each others eyes, "I got you now." I said.

"Mmmhmm" She said softly and then she cupped my face and slowly started leaning in, when _bam!_ Her phone started ringing.

We jumped in surprise and I dropped her. She coughed loudly. I said, "Oh my god! I am so sorry!"

She let out a little cough and said, "It's fine."

She ran to get her phone out of her bag while I sat at the table, "Hello?"

"Oh hey Mason!" I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing much, I am here with my friend, Riker." She said.

"What do you mean you don't want me to see him!?" She shouted.

"You can't make me stay away from my friends!"

"Fine then!"

"Good!"

"BYE!" She screamed and slammed her phone down. With each second of that phone conversation, I got angrier and angrier.

I walked over to her, "Are you okay?"

She jumped back and looked at me, "Yeah, he is just being a jerk as always."

"Do you want to go?" I forced the words out of my mouth.

"No! I will not let that egotistic dirt bag ruin our day!" She said determined.

My heart skipped a beat at the words _our day_ but I played it cool and said, "Okay, let's finish eating."

And with that, we sat back down and finished our food.

When we got back to her house, she gave me a towel and I took some clothes out of the boot of my car for if I ever go to the beach.

I dried off and changed in the bathroom, while she changed in her bedroom.

"You know, you don't have to go just yet." Laura said.

"You sure you don't mind if I stay around?" I asked her.

"Of course I don't mind!" We put on SpongeBob SquarePants Sponge Out Of Water, and started watching it.

We sat there, for I don't know how long and laughed. "That part was funny wasn't it Laura?" I asked her.

I looked and noticed that she wasn't awake, her head was resting on my chest and smiled to myself, suddenly becoming tired... I drifted off into dream land.

I was woken up by a door slamming, "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Riker:**_ Laura and I jolted apart and jumped up, "ROSS!" "MASON!" We both screamed at the same time.

" _What are you two doing here?"_ Laura asked through clinched teeth.

"The better question is, what is _he_ doing here?" Mason asked, looking towards me.

"Yeah Riker, what are you doing here?"

"You never answered my question," Laura stated, "What are you doing here?"

"Neither one of you would answer your phone..." Ross stated.

"Now we know why." Mason glared over at me.

 _"Whoa Whoa Whoa!"_ I started, "We were just watching a movie."

"Why were you cuddling _my_ girlfriend?" Mason asked.

Laura stepped up, "You are making way to big a deal out of this!"

Mason walked over to me and got in my face, "If you even step foot in this house, you won't have a foot to step on _anything_ with."

I went to say something nasty back, but he turned towards Laura first, "And _you_ have a lot of proving to do before I can trust you again.

She let out a sadistic laugh, " _I_ have a lot of proving to do to _you_? Oh please, you couldn't scare a baby dolphin!" She said.

"Now listen here, I don't want you to see that guy ever again." He growled.

"Now wait just a darn minute! _That guy's_ name is Riker! And he is better than you will ever be! You know why he's here? Because you never are!" She shouted. " _Riker_ was here when you cancelled on dinner plans. _Riker_ was here when you cancelled on lunch, and _Riker_ was here when you were being the sorriest boyfriend a girl could ever have! So, I am sorry if you don't like me to hand around with him, but he is ten times the man that you will ever be!" She shouted.

He started to say something but she cut him off, "And another thing, why do you always have to control me?"

He went to answer, "No wait! Don't tell me, because you have to be the king of every little thing! My life, my job, my friends, who I can see, who I can talk to, where I go, what I wear, how I act, how I sing, how I dance, how I talk, _everything_! So I am so sorry if you can't except me for me, but if you can't then you can get the heck out of here, because _I_ control me, who I talk to, my job, I control who _I_ am. If you have a problem with that, then the door is right there! Oh, and please, let it hit you on the way out!" She shouted and he ran out, slamming the door.

I looked towards Ross, and he looked at me, then we looked back at her, "Darn! It should've hit him!" She shouted and we all started laughing.

I ran up to her and hugged her, "Thanks for defending yourself." I said.

"I just didn't want him saying anything to you. I don't know what I could do without you Riker." She smiled.

I looked up and Ross who had a hurt look on his face, "Ross," I started towards him.

"N-no, I should go, um, you two go back to sleep." Guilt washed over me when he walked out. It hurt to see him hurt, but it also made me mad that he actually went up against me with Mason. My own brother.

"Riker..." Laura mumbled.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I'm tired..." She said as her eyes slowly started closing. I chuckled and sat back down on the couch, were we fell back to sleep. This should be the other way around, but with her in my arms, I felt protected. For once in my life, I felt like it was about me, and not about Ross.

I woke up and noticed that Laura was still asleep, I slowly slid out from under her, and grabbed a piece of paper and started writing,

 _ **Dear Laura,**_

 _ **If you wake up and I'm not here, do not worry, I am just going to my house for a few minutes,**_

 _ **I need to speak to Ross about something and then I will be back,**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Riker.**_

 __I needed to go to Ross and explain myself...

I got in my car and drove off to my house and walked in, once again the whole family was staring at me, "Hey um... Where's Ross?"

Ryland stepped up, "He ran to his room saying that he hated his life and hasn't been out of it since."

"Care to explain what happened?" Ratliff asked.

"Oh man! I have got to find him." I ran up to his room and knocked on his door, "Hello, you've reached the office of broken heart, please leave a message after the beep... _beep_." I heard Ross's voice.

I rolled my eyes, "Ross, it is Riker, we need to talk."

I heard feet stomping the floor, and the door swung open to reveal a Ross with a tear stained face. "What do you want?" He asked plainly.

"Look Ross, nothing is going on with me and Laura! Mason cancelled on her, we met for lunch, we talked, and we fell into a pong by accident, then we went home, changed, she said that I could stay, we watched a movie and fell asleep, then _that_ happened. When she said that, she meant it as a friend. Nothing more." I explained.

"She's never said that to me..." He frowned.

"Well, you need to comfort her then! Maybe _then_ she would talk to you like that." I said, even though I honestly didn't like that idea.

He smiled, "Thanks!" _Man that is one bipolar boy._

"Well, I have to go get my stuff from Laura's, hey, do you want to come along? Then we can go out to lunch, all three of us" I offered.

"Sure! Let's go!" He shouted.

We got in the car and headed to Laura's...

 _ **Laura:**_ I woke up and found myself lonely, I frowned and rethought of the events that happened last night. The last thing I remember is seeing Ross's hurt expression, then I fell asleep. I hope he is okay, I should ask Riker.

I walked in the kitchen and saw a note taped to the refrigerator,

 _ **Dear Laura,**_

 __ _ **If you wake up and I'm not here, do not worry, I am just going to my house for a few minutes,**_

 __ _ **I need to speak to Ross about something and then I will be back,**_

 __ _ **Love,**_

 __ _ **Riker.**_

 __I smiled when he used the word, _love,_ he is just so adorable! There was a knock on the door, I smiled to myself, _Mmm that must be Riker._

I opened the door and saw the last person that I expected to see...

"Hey Laura,"

" _Mason!?_ "

...To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Laura: "**_ _Mason!?_ What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I came to talk to you about last night." He said, his fist clinched by his sides.

I started backing up, "What is there to talk about?"

He started walking towards me until my back was against the wall, "What _isn't_ there to talk about, Laura?"

"I don't know..." I said.

"I don't like how you stood up against me. How you made me look like a fool for that idiot-" I cut him off, "Riker is _not_ an idiot!"

"Oh please! I know that he is just using you because he is jealous of me!" He said.

I scoffed, "How egotistical can you be!?"

"Believe me, you don't want to know." He growled.

"You know what!? I am so done with you! You are a stupid ego maniac with no heart in that cold soul of yours and if you think for a minute that I would actually run to you? Then you are so stupid! Now get out because I never want to see you again!" I yelled. He went to say something back, but once there was a knock on the door, he backed away from me.

I let out a sigh of relief and opened the door and saw Ross and Riker standing there, I smiled and hugged them both. "What are you two doing here?" I asked.

"Well, we were wondering if you would want to go out to lun-" Riker paused when he saw Mason. "What are _you_ doing here?" Riker asked him.

"Talking to _my_ girlfriend." He said back nastily.

I stepped in, "Your _ex girlfriend_ I corrected him."

Riker and Ross smirked at each other than turned back to him, "So you finally decided to dump the dweeb right?" I laughed and nodded my head.

"Well, about going out for lunch, I would love to! You two just go on and I will meet you at the park alright?" I said.

"Sure! See you there Laur!" Ross said with that, they were gone.

I turned and saw Mason running towards me, and before I new what was happening, I was back up against the wall...

 ** _Riker:_** "We forgot our stuff Ross!" I realized as we were getting in the car.

We ran back in and I saw Laura up against the wall with two hands wrapped around her neck, her face was turning blue and her eyes were shutting. I looked at Ross and we knew what we had to do.

Ross ran up to Mason, and tugged him away from Laura. "What the-?" Mason was cut off when Ross's fist was connected with his jaw.

I ran to Laura, and saw her eyes opening and color coming back to her face, she started crying, and I ran to her and held her. I watched as Mason punched Ross and he feel to the floor.

When Ross was trying to get back up, Mason came up behind him with a vase, " _ROSS!"_ I screamed, and Ross got up, ripped the vase away from Mason and kicked him to the floor. He started punching and kicking Mason.

"Dude, let's just get out of here!" I shouted.

We grabbed everything we needed, and I decided to drive Laura's car to our house and to let her ride with Ross. I looked to my side and saw Laura's phone, and I stuck it in my pocket in case Mason texted her.

Ross drove off to our house, and I looked at Mason's car, and thought of what he had done to her, and I realized what I had to do... I got out of my car, ran to his, grabbed his keys, and drove off to my house.

 ** _Ross:_** I called Rocky, Ratliff, and Ryland and told them to meet me outside when I got there. As soon as I pulled up, they ran out of the house and saw a crying Laura.

"Whoa dude! What happened?" Rocky asked.

"I will explain later, Ryland, take Laura inside, Rocky and Ratliff, stay here, I need to talk to you." They nodded, and Ryland helped Laura out of the car and took her inside of the house.

"Okay, I don't like how this is looking! Where's Riker?" Ratliff asked.

"Listen, we went to see if Laura wanted to go to lunch with us, when we got there she broke up with Mason-" I got cut off by Rocky, "Wait, _Mason_ was there?" I nodded.

"She told us that she would meet us at the park, and we started to leave when I forgot my keys, and Riker forgot his clothes from where they went to the park and fell in the pond. We walked in and saw her practically passed out and Mason had her against the wall strangling her. Riker got Laura, and hugged her while I beat the heck out of Mason." I explained, and they looked at me with their mouths wide open.

"That jerk!" Ratliff and Rocky screamed.

I nodded, "But I need help finding Riker. I don't know where he is, and I am so worried." They nodded.

"Let's go." They said and hopped in the car and we headed to Laura's house...

 _ **Riker:**_ I pulled up at the church. This is the last place that I thought I would be going today. I walked through the door and got on my knees. " _Dear God... It has been years since I have been here, but here I am now. It is weird to think that every time I come to you, it is to ask for something. I never come to church on Sunday's, I don't even thank you for my luck and what I have, but here I am, once again, asking you for one more thing._

 _You see, I don't know if this is a sign or not, but Laura is in pain, when Mason comes at midnight, please help me to do what is right... Lead me to do what you would want me to do, because in all honesty, I am scared. I am weak and I need you right now more than ever. I love you God,_

 _Amen..."_

I finished, and got up and ran through the text that I got from Mason a little while ago, _See you tonight at midnight... Good Luck Laura, You'll need it._

This time, comfort came over me, I decided to stay in here for a few minutes, and pray once more.

 ** _Laura:_** "Oh my God! Laura! Are you okay?" Rydel said and she ran towards me. I couldn't breathe, I was having a panic attack. Ryland came up to them. "Ross, Rocky, and Ratliff. Are on the search for Riker." He said.

My heart rate picked up and I was so worried that I was going to lose Riker, that I could have fainted right then and there. Stormie spoke up, "Rydel, take Laura up to your room, we need to talk to Ryland."

Rydel nodded and we walked to her room. She looked in her bathroom and pulled out a box of Tylenol. "Living with 4 brothers can give you a headache." She chuckled and pulled out a water from her mini fridge and I took it. It took about 10 minutes before the effects finally started kicking in, and I relaxed some what.

"Do you mind telling me what happened?" She asked me.

I said, "I had just broken up with Mason when Ross and Riker walked in my house, they asked about lunch and I told them that I would meet them for lunch in a few minutes. Next thing I know, I was backed up against a wall and he was strangling me and everything started going black when Riker and Ross stormed in. Riker ran to me, and Ross beat Mason up. Riker decided to take my car, which had my phone in it. He has my phone, and I guess that is because if Mason texts anything bad to me." I said.

"Riker is a great guy, and so is Ross. I am glad that you broke up with Mason, he was evil." Rydel said.

"Yeah, but I hope that those two _great guys_ are okay." I said.

"They will be o-" Rydel was cut of by her phone ringing. "Hello?" ... "Oh thank God!" ... "Get home as soon as you can." ... "Okay, drive safe." ... "Love you too! Bye!"

"Who was that?" I asked.

"That was Ratliff! They found Riker and are on their way back" She said.

I immediately calmed down, and then said, "Oh Thank God- Wait." I smirked at her.

"What?" She asked.

"You told Ratliff that you loved him."

She blushed a deep shade of red, "WHAAAAT!? No I did not." I raised an eyebrow up at her.

"Fine, I like him, but he said it first!" She said.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah... Whatever."

We changed the subject and started talking about upcoming jobs since A and A filming ended. Rydel always knew how to cheer me up.

 ** _Riker:_** "What!? You stole his keys!?" Rocky shouted at me.

I had just got done telling them about where I went after I drove off. "Yes..." I said wearily.

"Are you crazy!? He could call the cops!" Ross shouted.

"He was knocked out cold! Plus, I felt like I needed to do it to keep all of us safe. There is no telling what he could do if he gets out there now!" I shouted and they nodded in agreement.

"Look at the text he sent Laura!" I shoved the phone at them and they read it. "Oh he is going down!" Ross said.

"Riker, you aren't going to face him alone, we will all be there with you. We will even bring Ryland. There is no way that you are going up against him alone." Ratliff said and they all nodded in agreement.

"Thank you guys!" I said.

"Now let's get home." I said and hopped in the car.

"Okay love you Rydel." I heard Ratliff say. We all paused and looked at him.

He blushed, "Oh shut up!"

"Oooooooo" Everyone sang.

"Hush! She said it too!" He screamed.

We all looked at him shocked, "Let's just go!" We all headed back to the house.

 _Mason won't know what hit him..._


	5. Chapter 5

**_Riker:_** We walked through the house and I was engulfed in a huge hug. "Riker! I am so happy that you are okay!" I looked down and saw Laura.

I chuckled, "I am just happy that you've stopped crying!"

"Yeah, Rydel made me feel better." She said, smiling.

I hugged her, and looked over at Rydel and mouthed _thank you_. She nodded her head and mouthed _anytime._ Rydel is the closest to me out of anyone in the family... Also the most annoying. I chuckled at that thought.

Laura pulled away and looked at me confused, "What is so funny?" She asked.

I frowned as she let go of me, "Nothing, just thinking."

She nodded her head, deciding not to push it. Good, I am off the hook! That is, until she looked into my pocket and reached to get something, "Hey! _Hey!"_ I shouted. " _What are you doing?"_ I asked her.

She pulled out keys and I gulped, "You stole Mason's keys?" She asked.

I nodded and looked down, "Hey, could've came after you or me and I just wanted to protect you."

Her face went from mad, to thankful in a matter of seconds, "Thank you, but the cops could get called!"

"Trust me, after Ross whooping his butt, I don't think that he would go _that_ far." I said, but inside I was thinking, _or would he?_

 ** _Rocky:_** I called up Rydel to my room. "Yeah Rocky?" She asked.

"Promise not to freak out?" I asked her.

Her eyes went wide, "Oh God that is never good!"

"Promise?" I asked her impatiently.

"Yes." She rolled her eyes.

"Mason texted Laura's phone, he was trying to get to her, but the phone was with Riker." I started.

She nodded, "Continue..."

"He told her to meet him at midnight tonight. He is going to try and hurt her." I said.

Her eyes widened, " _What?_ " She exclaimed.

"Yeah. Me, Ross, Riker, Ratliff, and Ryland are going to meet him instead." I said.

"What!? You all will get killed!" She said.

"This is the part where you will come in." I said.

"What do I need to do?" She asked.

"Okay, I want you to do everything you can to keep Laura out of the house, and do not tell mom or dad about this. We need to protect Laura." I said.

"Okay, I see why all of you are going to go up against him, but 1 gun can take five guys out. You need to be prepared." She said.

"Wow, I hadn't even thought of that." I said.

"Here, I'll help you pack. Grab a black bag and get all of the boys in here while I get everything." I nodded my head, "Oh, and tell them to bring any black clothing that they have."

I ran off to get the guys, I looked and Laura wasn't there. "Where's Laura?"

"We told mom and dad about the situation and our plan." Ross said.

" _What!?_ Why would you do that?" I screamed.

"We needed someone to know where we are, other than Rydel, so if we don't come back in time then they will know somethings up, so dad is coming with us, Laura is with mom, and her, Rydel, and Laura will have a movie night tonight. Laura and mom went out shopping right now." Riker said. I nodded my head.

"Where's dad?" I asked.

"Right here." He said coming up from behind me.

" _AHHH!"_ I screamed and turned around.

All of the guys started laughing. "Shut it!" Dad said.

"Your mom and I have came up with a step by step plan for Laura," He said, walking to a chalk bored that had just been set up,

" _Step 1:_ Your mom and Laura will go shopping for a girls night in." He wrote beside it, _Plan In Action_

 _"Step 2:_ When they get back, they will think that we are at a football game in San Francisco."

" _Step 3:_ By the the time that they get back, we will have already left. We will ride around town until 12:00, then we will make our move."

" _Step 4:_ When we get there, we will all be dressed in black to blend in with the darkness, we have to be prepared and that is why we are using Rydel as our fashion consultant."

" _Step 5:_ By the time step 5 comes, we will each have a different mission, Ryland, you will have the phone to dial 911 if anything severe happens. Ross, and Ratliff,and Rocky, you three will hide behind the trees and get ready to distract if anything goes wrong. Riker will be out there in plain site, I will be behind him if a gun or anything else is thrown into the picture. I will have a gun behind my back, and even though I don't go for fighting, if it is needed, I will be there. The code word is _red_ so in all you have to do, Riker, is scream out, "Red!" And I will come out, if you hear me scream red, then Rocky, Ratliff, and Ross will come out. If they scream red, then Ryland, you know that it is time to call 911."

We all nodded, "Remember, this isn't playing around, this is a life or deaf situation."

His words circled in my head, _This is a life or death situation._

 _This is for Laura..._

We went to where Rydel was and she sat us down, "I went into all of your closets and found these." She said. We all looked around and she started handing us black sweaters, leather gloves, black socks, a toboggan with wholes for the mouth, for the ears, for the nose, and for the eyes, and some black pants.

"Boys, get dressed... This is going to be a long night." Dad said.

 _Here we go..._

I wish that I could say that everybody was serious about this plan, but two guys in particular didn't seem to get the point. Did you guess who those two guys were? Yup! Ross and Riker!

Dad had the _brilliant_ idea of calling mom and then two love struck puppies just had to run to the phone, almost blowing our cover. Here's how that went:

"Stormie?"

"..."

"Hey!"

"..."

"Is Laura with you?" He asked.

"..."

"Okay, keep her there, we are about to leave."

Everything was going fine until this happened, "Laura's there!?" Riker ran up to the phone.

"Put her on speaker!" Ross shouted.

"Hey guys!" Laura's voice echoed through the phone.

"Hey Laura!" We all shouted.

"So what's up?" She asked.

"We are going to go meet-" Ross started.

"Ross!" We shouted.

"-He meant the we are going to the football game and meet the players of them!" I shouted into the phone.

"Okay! I am so happy for you guys, but I thought you were going to a basketball game?" She said.

"No, we were going to play basketball before the football game." Riker covered up.

"Oookay..." She said.

"Well, Stormie and I have got to go! See you later! Love you guys!" She shouted. A smile crossed my face.

"Love you too Laura!" We shouted and then hung up.

Ratliff turned to glare at Ross and Riker, "Thanks a lot! You almost blew our cover."

"Sorry! But we covered up." Ross said.

"Barely." I muttered.

"If you 5 will stop yelling at each other, we might actually get somewhere! Now let's go!" Dad screamed.

We hopped in the car and just drove around town. You would think that it would be boring, but it was more nerve racking than anything! I was literally about to pass out from worrying. I looked at Ryland, who looked like he would be sick. Then I looked at Ratliff, who looked worried. Then I looked at Ross and Riker, they held so much determination, that it was almost scary.

We pulled into Bojangles to get something to eat, "Okay boys, I know that you are worried, but let's enjoy this meal." Dad said to us.

We walked in to order and then all the talking stopped, people turned to look at us, and dad went order and the woman screamed, "Okay, take the money, but please don't hurt me!" Usually we would find this funny, but tonight, I was kind of on edge and _this_ wasn't helping.

Even after my dad tried to explain, the manager came out and asked us to leave because we were scaring the customers. So we had to go through drive through, and apparently, when people go inside wearing only black, is different from people ordering through drive thru, dressed in black, and driving a car.

"Well, I guess that we will be eating out here." Dad muttered.

We got our food and listened to music. It was now 9:00 and we decided that we should go see a movie or two and leave at 11:30. At least it will get our minds off of our future life or death fight...

 ** _Rydel:_** Mom and Laura had come back home and we fixed some popcorn and looked through a few movies. We decided on Pitch Perfect because it was a comedy. We thought that it might help get our minds off of what was going to happen at 12:00, but the whole night was full of fake laughs so Laura wouldn't suspect anything. After about 1 hour and 30 minutes, Laura began to know that something was up.

She turned to us, "Okay, something is up and I want to know _right now_!" She said.

"Nothing is going on honey, now let's watch another movie." Mom said.

"Mrs. Lynch, we have known each other for 4 years straight. I think that I would know if you were really laughing or not." She said.

I looked at mom, and she sighed, "Look honey, the boys didn't really go to the football game..." She said.

"Then where did they go?" Laura asked.

We told her everything... She stood there shocked for a second, and then screamed, " _They are doing what!?"_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Rydel:_** "Now Laura, just _calm down_!" I shouted.

She turned to glare at me and mom, " _Calm down!?_ How in the heck am I supposed to calm down when 6 guys in the family are going up against _Mason!?_ He was going to try and hurt me, if he would hurt a girl, imagines what he could do to the guys!"

"Laura, they will be alright, 6 will overpower 1 right?" Mom asked her.

"But a gun could overpower anything." Laura said, lowering her voice. She has always been pretty respectful to adults, but I knew that I wasn't getting off the hook so quickly.

"Mark has one, right Rydel?" Mom asked.

"Yes, he does." I said.

"How are you two so calm though? I mean, if they get hurt or die, then it will be my fault!" She said.

"Hey, we will not hate you no matter what happens." I said.

"Yeah honey, of course we are worried, but if we have God by our sides, which we always do, then everything will be fine." Mom assured her.

"May we pray?" Laura asked.

We all took hands and started saying pieces of our prayers, "Dear God, please protect Rocky, Riker, Ross, Ratliff, Mark, and Ryland tonight," Mom started.

"God, they are out there protecting me tonight when I should be the one out there. They are truly faithful. Please God, let them be okay, I don't know what I would do without them." Laura said.

Now it was my turn, "God, my brothers and my dad, and Ratliff are out there tonight, being very brave, and facing up against a very mean boy, please help them to be alright, and to return tonight safe and sound."

We finished and said, "Amen."

We talked, and then 11:30 appeared on the clock, I looked up at Laura and Mom, who like me, had tears in their eyes. We all broke down at the same time crying and muttering, "Please let them be alright."

 _This is going to be a long night..._

 _ **Riker:**_ We ran out of the movie theater at 11:30 and hopped in the car, when Laura's phone went off, signaling a text message.

 _ **See you soon Laura, hope you enjoy breathing for now, because you won't be for long**_

I read everyone the text and dad said, "This guy has some serious problems, we need to stay on the down low. Riker, do not reply back whatever you do!"

I nodded my head, and we soon pulled up to the place. "Remember the plan." Dad said.

"Riker, you will be out there first, yell _red_ if anything goes wrong. I will be hiding with a gun and if anything happens there, Rocky, Ratliff, and Ross, you will be circled around him and you will come out, hopefully scare him, and then we can make our move, if one of you happens to get hurt, both of you scream _red_ and Ryland will call the police and an ambulance." He directed.

We nodded and then wondered out. I spotted Mason and yelled, "Hey Mason! Looking for someone!?"

He turned and looked at me shocked and then he said, "Oh, so Laura sent her boyfriend to fight her battles for her."

"Listen here, you are evil and a sick individual! You have no right to threaten girl!" I screamed at him.

He chuckled darkly, then walked up to me, "You have gotten in my way so many times, I am happy that I finally have a chance to get rid of you."

I narrowed my eyes, "What do you mean by that?"

" _Lucas!"_ He shouted. I watched as a smirking guy walks out.

"Yes?" Lucas asked.

"I was wondering how we should get rid of him." He said pointing towards me.

"What do you mean, _get rid of him?_ " Lucas asked.

"What do you think I mean?" He asked, looking at him annoyed.

"I thought that we would just scare him, not kill him!" Lucas said.

"Well then you thought wrong..." Mason said and pulled out a gun.

"Whoa dude, there is no reason to pull out a gun! Just _calm down!_ " Lucas tried to convince him to put the gun down.

"This has to be done." Mason said, pointing the gun at me.

" _RED!"_ I screamed.

Dad ran out with his gun and saw Mason. Mason's eyes widened when he saw that dad had a shot gun, "Now, you put that gun down son, and no one will get hurt." Dad warned.

Mason smirked, "I could say the same for you."

Dad went to go towards him, but he tripped over a stick and dropped his gun, " _RED!"_

 ** _Ross:_** When we heard dad say that, then we knew that it was go time. Ratliff snuck up from behind him, while I walked out right in front of him, and Rocky walked from beside him and reached for dad's gun.

When Mason saw me, his eyes widening, knowing what happened last time. A sly look came on his face, "Ross, now you can't hurt me, because I have a gun."

"I beg to differ." Rocky said, smirking at Mason with dad's gun now in hand.

Mason looked at Rocky, and shrugged, pointing the gun at Riker again. "Say bye bye Riker." Mason said.

"Bye!" Ratliff said from behind him.

" _AHH!"_ He screamed and dropped the gun.

I quickly raced to get it, when a hand touched mine, I looked and Lucas was trying to pull it away. "Dude, let go!" I shouted.

" _NO! NOBODY IS GETTING HURT TONIGHT!"_ He yelled.

We continued wrestling until the gun went off, and " _Boom!"_ Everything was quiet.

I looked around making sure that no one in my family was hurt. I saw Riker, Ratliff, Dad, Rocky, and Lucas standing. They looked like they had seen a ghost.

Ryland jogged up to us and said, "Oh my God!"

I looked around and realized that it wasn't anyone in my family, but laying down on the ground, was Mason, already lifeless. I looked at the gun I had dropped and thought one thing, _I just killed someone._

Then a smile came on my face, _But I am alive, and so is my family, and I wouldn't want it any other way._


End file.
